Science is Tasty
by Nova Strike
Summary: Treize, Milliardo, and a friend of theirs in Highschool.... Sometimes, your best friends are plain dangerous.


Science is Tasty

"Tomorrow I want each group of three to bring in a liquid or gell or other viscous material for a boiling point experiment. This will be a good part of your grade, so choose carefully."

Cross-year science classesd always made strange occurences. Treize, however, was a senior, having been entered in public school four years later than his peersd after his tutors at home appeared to be making little progress. In a competitive environment, however, he thrived. His friends sat next to in at their group table, silent until the bell rang.

"We need to select something appropriate. So I strongly doubt Alchohol is a wise option." Milliardio Peacecraft shot the girl following him a Look. The blonde raised her hands defensively.

"I wasn't going to even suggest booze, Millie!" She protested. Milliardo resisted twitching at the nickname.

"Well, that's--"

"We should totally boil cookie dough."

"....What." Milliardo gave the girl a flat incredulous look.

"Cookioe dough. That won't work."

"She may be on to something, actually. Cookie douigh contains sugar, and if we can make it boil, then it's a lead toweards alternative sugar-based feuls."

"Treize! You too?"

"Well, we talked about sugar feuls last night, actually, over the phone."

Milliardo faceplanted, rubbing ther bridge of his nose. Treize chuckled, patti ng his back.

"We can use half a tube and bake the other half later. This way we can get some cheap dough without buying and wasting ingrediants. I understand premade has a good quantity of sugar."

"Fine." Milliardo sighed, still rubbing the bridger of his nose.

---

The following day the three were staring at a large selection of dough tubes, both men eying the store around them warily.

"....You know what? This was your idea, Nova. You decide." Milliardo grunted. The blonde nodded, scouring the shelf attentively, before selecting a large tube. Carefully, she lead them to check out, and very soon, they got to school.

Fortuanately, science came rapidly, and the dough was soon opened and half of it poured into the required beakers. Treize took the rest from Nova after she bergan nibbling at it, and the three carefully loaded the first beaker onto the support, and soon the bunsen burner was burning. The teacher walked around, nodding.

"Now the doors are open today since some of you may have brought in toxic materials, and the fumes can make you sick." The teacher said, walking about. The three stared at their project, Treize tapping a pencil on the table.

"Nothing's happening." Milliardo grunted.

"No, there is, the oil in the dough's draining down."

"I noticed. That's just disgudsting."

"Oil is a good binding agent. Bite me pretty boy." Nova eyed him. Milliardo opened his mouth to retort (Treize getting up to seperate them) when someone across the room yelped.

"The hairspray is on _fire!!!_" someone yelled. This sent them running to put it out, trying sink water. Others laughed, watching, the water spreadiung the flames before the fire was smothered by the teacher. Everyone slowly moved back to their experiments when Treize blinked at the dough.

"Hey, is that--"

The cookie dough suddenly burst from the beaker, the oil having pooled and boiled, causing the hot sticky substance to erupt. Treize coughed, picking dough off his shirt and slacks, muttering about dirty uniforms. Milliardo was equally unimpressed, taking and examining the unused half of dough, grumbling as dough settled in his long hair.

"....Ugh... Defective. Too much oil..."

The only one unphased was Nova, popping a peice in her mouth, chewing. Milliardo blinked, looking up, and tried to stop her, grumbling.

"Don't eat that!"

Nova swallowed, and Milliardo grumbled, starting to pick the dough off her first before she could consume more. Treize picked dough off himself as well.

"This was... Not expected."

"And what did you learn?" Milliardo asked drily, one hand trying to pry another dough ball from Nova. Nova spoke first, grinning before weaselling it in, chewing, and swallowing.

"Science is tasty."

Milliardo and Treiuze both sighed, half groaning, and facepalmed.


End file.
